


Need

by Nuraicha



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Year That Never Was
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jamás lo admitiría, pero sus órdenes eran una de las pocas cosas que le mantenían cuerdo en ese encierro.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por el vídeo de [Here To Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCGvwdHDeOk) de New Order (a quien no inspiraría John Simm ahí...).
> 
> No beteado, así que perdón por cualquier error que pueda haber.
> 
> Dedicado a Lucía, porque fue ella la que me pasó el vídeo y sin saberlo contribuyó a que se me encendiera la chispa creativa. ¡Muchas gracias!

– ¡Traédmelo!

En cuanto el Doctor escuchó aquella airada orden a través de los _walkie-talkies_ de los guardias que custodiaban la sala de control, supo lo que le esperaba y sintió como un escalofrío de anticipación recorría su espina dorsal.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero sus órdenes eran una de las pocas cosas que le mantenían cuerdo en ese encierro.

Los guardas le llevaron al despacho personal del Master. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo gestionaba sus dominios desde la sala de control, el despacho era una habitación indispensable para él, dado que se confinaba en ella durante largas horas. Nadie sabía lo que hacía allí a solas, ni siquiera Lucy, aunque el Doctor tenía una idea bastante aproximada.

Sospechaba que, cuando no le estaba follando en ella hasta que perdiera el sentido, probablemente se rendía a su locura interna, a los supuestos tambores que escuchaba sin cesar en su cabeza. Y era un alivio para lo que quedaba de humanidad que esto fuera así, que se encerrara en sí mismo y no dejara escapar sus impulsos de manera asesina y despiadada.

El problema era que, a pesar de esos confinamientos temporales, la furia megalómana del Master nunca dejaba de golpear a los seres humanos, y el Doctor no podía hacer nada contra ello.

El Master se encontraba de pie frente al ventanal, de espaldas a su escritorio. Se había ya quitado la chaqueta de su traje y tenía las mangas de su impoluta camisa blanca arremangadas a la altura de los codos, mostrando parte de esos brazos fuertes que solían sujetar a menudo al Doctor contra la pared. En la mano tenía un vaso de whiskey y el Doctor relamió inconscientemente sus resecos y agrietados labios, pensando en el fuerte sabor que su boca tendría, si era lo suficientemente afortunado para besarla en esa ocasión.

Finalmente se giró, dirigiéndole una breve mirada antes de centrarse en extraer el destornillador láser de su chaqueta, que yacía de forma descuidada sobre la madera de caoba del escritorio.

Tarareando una melodía indescifrable, se aproximó al centro del despacho, donde los guardas habían dejado la silla de ruedas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras el Master rejuvenecía al Doctor con su destornillador. Hacía meses que el Doctor había aprendido a silenciar sus gritos de dolor.

Cuando finalmente el Doctor yacía en el suelo, jadeando y de nuevo con la piel lisa y joven, el Master se dio por satisfecho y se alejó, guardando de nuevo el arma en su chaqueta y apoyándose contra su escritorio, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Con sólo alzar su ceja derecha el Doctor ya supo qué era lo que se esperaba de él.

Por enésima vez se preguntó, mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas ligeramente entreabiertas del Master, por qué no se resistía, por qué no usaba su recobrada fuerza juvenil para luchar e intentar escapar, por qué no se negaba, por qué no peleaba.

Sabía la respuesta. Ambos la sabían.                     

Sus experimentados dedos desabrocharon el botón de su pantalón, bajaron la cremallera y sacaron su polla, que ya estaba totalmente erecta y lista para la acción, de los boxers. No había necesidad de librarse de ninguna prenda, el Doctor sabía perfectamente que al Master le gustaba mantener la ropa el mayor tiempo posible, como una manera de reforzar su autoridad sobre él.

Todo lo que obtuvo de él cuando lamió con presteza su miembro, prestando especial atención a su glande, fue un leve suspiro que sólo sus aguzados sentidos de Señor del Tiempo le permitieron escuchar.

Determinado en hacerle gemir, retorcerse y gritar de placer como él mismo hacía cada vez que el Master le tocaba, el Doctor se esforzó en dar lo mejor de sí, chupando su polla como a él le gustaba, como tantas veces había hecho cuando eran adolescentes, en la preciada intimidad de su dormitorio.

Su lengua lo acariciaba a la vez que sus labios formaban un férreo sello en torno a su carne, moviendo la cabeza en esa antigua danza que no podía olvidar.

Ahora su polla estaba profundamente dentro de su boca, la cabeza golpeando su garganta cada vez que el Doctor se esforzaba por tomar toda su envergadura dentro de sí, hasta el punto de que su propia saliva le chorreaba por la barbilla y su nariz se encontraba, cada vez en más cortos intervalos, con su vello púbico.

Pero el Master apenas realizaba ningún ruido, la única prueba de su excitación y placer la cadencia agitada de su respiración. Ni un gemido, ni un grito, ni insultos, ni apelativos degradantes, ni manos tirando con fuerza del cabello del Doctor.

El Doctor apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la mesa, dándose impulso para aumentar el ritmo, acelerando sus movimientos y casi sin respirar, su único objetivo conseguir destruir esa máscara de hielo.

Le sumía en el desconsuelo que el Master siempre mantuviera el control.

Sabía que estaba a punto de correrse, ¿¡por qué narices no hacía nada!?

Con una exclamación, mitad de frustración y mitad de alegría, el Doctor sintió finalmente una de las manos del Master en su pelo, tirando con fuerza hasta separarle de su miembro.

Durante un breve instante, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y entonces, emitiendo sólo un breve y alto gemido, el Master cerró los ojos y se corrió, bañando la cara del Doctor con su semen.

– Nunca cambiarás, Doctor. – El Master murmuró, su voz todavía cargada con todo el deseo y el placer contenidos.

El Doctor, muy a su pesar, sonrió, lamiéndose los labios cubiertos de semen.

No, nunca cambiaría. Y el Master tampoco.


End file.
